Je resterais toujours
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Le Docteur l'avait laissé à Bad Wolf Bay. Mais elle lui avait juré qu'elle resterait toujours. Alors elle l'a cherché. Et elle l'a trouvé. Son Docteur.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur SFgirl

Bêta : Arthemisdu44

Note de l'auteur : Coucou. Alors me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. À l'origine ce devait être un OS, mais vu la longueur, j'ai préféré la couper. Je vous laisse découvrir la première partie et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Je resterais toujours

«Rose»

Un simple murmure indistinct.

«Rose»

Les brumes du sommeil commençaient à se dissiper. Rose Tyler ouvrit les yeux doucement. Comme tous les matins, elle espérait se réveiller dans sa chambre dans le TARDIS. Dans cette chambre aux murs d'un doré profond, aux tapis moelleux, doucement bercée par le vrombissement joyeux du vaisseau. Mais, comme tous les matins, elle ouvrait les yeux sur une chambre à la tapisserie mate et fade, aux tapis certes moelleux, mais moins fins que ceux auxquels elle était habituée, et surtout, une chambre désespérément silencieuse.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois mois qu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans le monde de Pete, mais c'était toujours difficile de se lever le matin. Parce qu'Il n'était plus là. Et comme toutes les nuits, elle rêvait de lui, Son Docteur. Ses manies, son air toujours enjoué quand il la voyait, son visage si jeune, ses yeux si vieux, son sourire, sa voix.

«Rose»

Rose se redressa soudainement dans son lit. Elle venait d'entendre une voix. Sa voix ! Et son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Des consignes ! Il lui donnait des consignes pour le retrouver. Un espoir fou la prenant alors, Rose s'empressa de rejeter ses couvertures et de quitter sa chambre.

- Maman !

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller.

- Papa !

Ni de mettre ses chaussons. Elle courrait à perdre haleine dans le manoir Tyler. Elle aperçut la tête ensommeillée de Mickey apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Retrouve moi dans le salon. Vite !

En moins de deux minutes, Rose s'était retrouvée dans le salon, s'était pelotonnée dans un fauteuil et fixait le feu près d'elle.

«Il m'a retrouvé ! Il a trouvé un moyen de me retrouver !»

- Rose ! Que se passe-t-il, mon coeur ?

La jeune femme leva la tête et regarda Mickey et ses parents entrer dans la pièce et prendre place dans le canapé et le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Et tout d'un coup, elle avait des doutes. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle les réveillait de cette manière au moins une fois par semaine, et le plus souvent pour pleurer sur son sort. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être différent aujourd'hui ?

«Rose»

Entendre de nouveau sa voix lui redonna un peu de confiance en elle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se lança.

- J'ai fait un rêve... À propos du Docteur. Mais ce rêve était différent des autres. Il... C'est comme si il me donnait des consignes... Pour que je le retrouve.

Voyant qu'ils l'écoutait attentivement, Rose continua. Elle leur expliqua tout en détail. Après tout, ils avaient rencontrés le Docteur. Ils savaient de quoi il était capable. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Rose s'arrêta, le coeur battant la chamade, attendant le verdict.

Ce fut Pete qui rompit le silence.

- Préparez vos valises. Si la faille est encore active, elle ne le sera peut-être pas longtemps.

Rose ne se le fit pas répéter. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et fourra rapidement quelques affaires dans un sac. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, tout le monde sortait du manoir et plaçait les bagages dans le coffre de la vieille Jeep de Pete. La jeune femme prit naturellement la place du passager, se concentrant sur ses sentiments.

«Rose»

Et ils roulèrent, la voix les guidaient. À chaque kilomètre parcouru, à chaque pays traversé, Rose sentait qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle se rapprochait de Lui. Sa voix se faisait plus présente dans son esprit, son corps entier réagissait à cet appel.

«Rose»

Mais, en même temps, un autre sentiment se saisissait d'elle. Un mauvais pressentiment.

_«C'est l'histoire de ma mort»_

Et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'ignorer.

Finalement, la voiture passa la frontière Norvégienne. Sept heures de route la séparait encore de son Docteur.

«Attends moi, Docteur. Attends moi»

Lorsqu'il prirent de nouveau le ferry à Jondal, Rose ne put rester à l'intérieur du bateau. Alors que Jackie et Pete profitaient de la traversée pour se reposer, Mickey et elle étaient montés sur le pont. Mais désirant être seule, elle ne lui avait pas parlé et il était rapidement allé rejoindre les deux plus vieux Tyler. Elle savait qu'elle était proche. La faille s'était ouverte près de Bergen. Elle avait senti cette ouverture, un vent frais était venu envahir son esprit, des bruits familiers lui étaient parvenus. Notamment le bruit caractéristique des moteurs du TARDIS. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un peu plus d'une heure de voyage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Rose quitta la voiture et s'avança seule, regardant autour d'elle.

«Où es-tu Docteur ?»

Lorsque son image apparut, elle se retourna et fut choquée de ce qu'elle vit.

- Où es-tu ?

- À l'intérieur du TARDIS. Il reste un trou dans le tissu de la réalité, prêt à se fermer. Envoyer cette projection utilise beaucoup d'énergie, je me suis mis en orbite autour d'une supernova.

Il rit doucement.

- Je brûle un Soleil juste pour dire au revoir.

«Juste pour dire au revoir». Il n'avait pas traversé. Elle resterait ici. Secouant la tête pour effacer ses idées noires, Rose lui répondit.

- Tu ressemble à un fantôme !

- Attends.

Il sortit son tournevis et le dirigea vers elle. Se pourrait-il que finalement il la rejoigne ?

Petit à petit, son image se fit plus solide, plus réelle. Plus présente. Espérant de tout son coeur, Rose se rapprocha de lui et tendit sa main vers son visage. Elle voulait juste le sentir contre elle. Mais pour ça, elle devait s'assurer de sa présence.

- Je peux... ?

- Je suis toujours une image.

Ses yeux et sa voix exprimaient tous ses regrets de ne pouvoir être là. Des regrets qui faisaient écho à la peine de Rose.

- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas venir ?

- L'Univers se fracturerait. Les deux mondes s'effondreraient.

- Et alors ?

Elle lui avait dit ça avec un air de mi-défi, mi-plaisanterie, mais comme elle aurait voulu qu'il vienne, qu'il la rejoigne et qu'il la ramène dans son Univers. Oh comme elle savait qu'il ne pouvait la rejoindre ! Et même si elle le défiait presque de venir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque l'Univers pour elle. L'Univers ou sa propre vie. Elle voulait qu'il vive. Petit à petit, les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux. Mais elle les retenaient bravement. Elle se contentait de le regarder, pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Il faisait de même, un pauvre sourire triste sur le visage. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le Docteur rompit le silence.

- Où sommes-nous ? Où la faille s'est-elle ouverte ?

Rose avait bien vu à son regard qu'il ne lui demandait ça que pour cacher ses sentiments. Il faisait toujours ça et ça avait le don de l'agacer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui fut reconnaissante. Au moins, ça lui permettait de se reprendre et de reprendre courage pour ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Nous sommes en Norvège.

- Norvège ? Bien.

- À environ quatre-vingt kilomètres de Bergen. Ça s'appelle «Dårlig Ulv Stranden».

Il eut l'air surprit.

- Dalek ?

Riant elle le reprit. Elle comprenait son incompréhension. Son accent était terrible. Et se retrouver sur une plage appelé Dalek aurait été une triste ironie.

- Dårl-ig ! C'est l'équivalent Norvégien pour «méchant».

Les sourcils levés, il continuait à la fixer.

- Ça se traduit par la Baie du Méchant Loup.

Tous deux rirent à cette nouvelle ironie. Mais le coeur n'y était pas. Le Méchant Loup continuait de les suivre, mais cette fois, il les séparait. Ce souvenir d'aventures précédentes fut trop pour Rose. Et elle craqua. Quelques larmes trouvèrent leur chemin le long de ses joues, son coeur trop conscient de la séparation proche.

- Combien de temps avons-nous ?

- Environ deux minutes...

Un rire ironique s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle détourna les yeux du Docteur. Deux minutes ! On ne leur laissait que deux minutes. Que pouvaient-ils se dire en si peu de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... !

Plutôt, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Un rire triste s'échappa des lèvres du Docteur et, apercevant au loin les autres Tyler accompagnés de Mickey, il lui offrit la façon la plus simple de commencer.

- Mr. Mickey est toujours là ?

- Nous sommes cinq maintenant. Maman, Papa, Mickey... Et le bébé.

Le sourire du Gallifréen s'effaça et il détailla Rose. Avait-elle changé à ce point ?

- Tu es ...?

- Non. C'est Maman.

Cette annonce sembla le soulager. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Jackie, il laissa échapper un rire soulagé. Avait-il peur qu'elle soit passée à autre chose entre temps ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle l'oublierait et qu'elle passerait à autre chose ? Ou alors se souvenait-il de cette fameuse nuit, après Krop Tor ?

- Elle en est à trois mois. Un nouveau Tyler.

- Et toi ? Tu... ?

- J'ai repris mon boulot à la boutique.

- Oh, bien.

Bien ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait détesté son boulot de vendeuse, et il croyait vraiment qu'elle reprendrait ce job dans cet Univers ? Si elle pouvait, elle le frapperait gentiment.

- Arrête. Non. Il y a toujours un Torchwood sur cette planète, prêt à travailler. Je crois que je connais une chose ou deux sur les aliens.

Tout l'être du Docteur se mit à émaner de la fierté. Son sourire était le plus beau.

- Rose Tyler. Défenseur de la Terre !

Elle le fixa de nouveau en souriant. Et il reprit, brisant ses derniers espoirs de le rejoindre.

- Tu es morte, officiellement, dans cet Univers. De nombreuses personnes sont mortes ce jour-là et tu as disparu. Tu es sur la liste.

_«La Vaillante Enfant qui mourra dans la bataille»_

_«- Il a dit que je mourrais dans la bataille ?_

_- Il a menti !»_

S'en fut trop pour elle. Son masque tomba et son visage se déforma sous la peine, ses larmes redoublant. Se doutant où les pensées de sa compagne l'entrainait, il chercha à la faire sourire de nouveau. Mais, trop maladroit, il ne réussit pas.

- Et te voilà. Vivant ta vie, jour après jour. La seule aventure que je ne peux pas avoir.

Mais ce n'était pas une vie. La vie sans lui ne pouvait être appelée une vie. Rose se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

- Est-ce que je te reverrais ?

Le visage du Docteur perdit aussi son masque. Et il la regardait d'une manière si triste ! Sa voix aussi se fit plus tremblante.

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Oh, j'ai le TARDIS. La même vie. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

- Seul ?

Les larmes commençaient à briller dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face quand il acquiesça.

- Je...

La voix de Rose se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion. Comment pouvait-elle vivre sans lui ? Était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour lui dire ? Avait-elle un autre choix ? C'était maintenant ou jamais. Alors elle prit sur elle et se recomposa un semblant de visage.

- Je t'aime.

Elle ne put empêcher un nouveau sanglot. Cette fois, elle pouvait lire sur le visage du Gallifréen tout ce qu'il ressentait. Le soulagement, l'amour inconditionnel, tout. Et, face à son silence, elle se remémora certaines choses.

_«Je me régénère. Mais les Humains dégénèrent. Vous vieillissez et vous mourrez. Vous pouvez passer le reste de votre vie avec moi, mais je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie avec vous.»_

Comme elle avait souffert devant l'intolérable cruauté de la vérité. Mais elle avait gardé espoir. Jamais elle ne le quitterait. Son Docteur !

_«- Combien de temps resterez-vous avec moi ?_

_- Je resterais toujours.»_

_Et lui avait paru ravi de cette annonce._

Soudain, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- J'ai quelque chose à dire.

Il allait lui dire.

- Et je suppose... Si c'est ma dernière chance de le dire.

Il s'arrêta, le temps de fixer son regard chocolat dans les beaux yeux noisettes de sa compagne.

- Rose Tyler...

Et son image disparu. Rose, choquée, resta quelques secondes à fixer l'endroit où l'esprit du Docteur s'était tenu quelques instant plus tôt. Réalisant avec horreur que le temps qui leur était imparti venait de se terminer, son coeur se brisa. Et elle éclata en sanglot.

_«- Combien de temps resterez-vous avec moi ?_

_- Je resterais toujours.»_

Jackie avait toujours su quand sa fille allait mal. Et aussitôt le Docteur disparut, elle s'était précipitée vers ce qu'il restait de Rose. La jeune Tyler n'avait eu que quelques pas à faire pour venir trouver un semblant de réconfort. Car comment pouvait-on être réconforté après une perte pareille.

- Il est parti Maman. Je ne le verrais plus jamais.

- Chut.

- Comment je vais faire sans lui Maman ? Comment je vais faire ?

- On t'aidera. On t'épaulera du mieux qu'on pourra.

Continuant de pleurer, Rose se laissa entrainer par Jackie. Mickey avait pris le siège passager et Rose s'installa à l'arrière, toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de se blottir sous sa couette et de dormir pendant au moins une semaine. Une partie de son coeur avait disparu avec Lui, à jamais dans le TARDIS. Lorsque la vieille Jeep se mit en mouvement, Rose eut l'impression d'entendre une dernière fois Sa voix alors que la faille se refermait définitivement.

«Rose Tyler. Je t'aime.»

Elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Qu'il lui promette de la retrouver. Mais elle sentait que la faille était définitivement fermée. Il ne lui parlerait plus. Était-ce ça que Sarah-Jane avait ressenti quand le Docteur l'avait laissée ? Sarah-Jane ! Rose lui avait demandé si il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle quitte le Docteur. Mais malgré l'abandon, Sarah-Jane continuait de croire en lui.

_«Certaines choses valent la peine de souffrir.»_

Rose n'avait pas compris sur le coup, mais maintenant, elle voyait clairement où l'ancienne compagne voulait en venir. Certes, elle avait mal. Elle n'était même pas sûre de s'en sortir un jour. Mais au moins avait-elle partagé la vie de cet homme merveilleux. Elle l'aimait, et même si il lui avait dit qu'il resterait seul, elle lui souhaitait de trouver quelqu'un pour voyager. Elle l'avait rencontré après la Guerre du Temps, alors qu'il était seul. Il était alors un soldat. Un survivant d'une guerre tellement meurtrière qu'aucun mot ne pourra jamais en décrire toute l'horreur. Un Seigneur du Temps qui a dû brûler les siens pour sauver l'Univers. Un homme brisé par la perte des siens. Laissé à ses démons, le Docteur avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'auto-destruction. Alors, Rose ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'endroit où ils se tenaient tous deux quelques instants plus tôt, si prêt et pourtant si éloignés l'un de l'autre. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'un lien avec le TARDIS existait toujours, ténu, presque imperceptible, mais suffisant pour toujours entendre le léger vrombissement des moteurs et certaines des «expressions» du vaisseau. Rose sécha donc ses larmes. Le Docteur n'était plus physiquement là. Il était parti, mais elle restait. Avec Lui. Même si ce n'était que par un faible lien psychique.

_«Je resterais toujours.»_

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors oui, j'ai classé cette histoire avec le double du Docteur. Mais j'ai revu «Doomsday» il y a très peu de temps et je ne pouvais pas imaginer cette histoire sans y inclure «Doomsday». Mais la suite de la fic sera plus longue et principalement centrée sur Rose et Ten 2. Alors on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

_Et merci de me lire._


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre. Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard dans la publication, j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée et je vous ai tout simplement oublié. J'en suis désolée.

Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Elle avait appris à vivre sans Lui. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais Rose devait bien ça au Docteur. Il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, le Docteur lui avait demandé d'avoir une vie fantastique. C'était ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Pour Lui.

Alors jour après jour, elle avançait. Jusqu'au jour où les étoiles se mirent à s'éteindre.

Et si l'Univers de Pete disparaissait, son Univers d'origine serait probablement le prochain. Rose ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pourrait sauver tous les Univers. Et cette personne c'était le Docteur.

Lorsque le canon dimensionnel fut prêt et parfaitement calibré, une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'arriver dans son Univers, elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, le coeur serré, et fit signe au technicien d'enclencher le programme. Quelques instants plus tard, Rose avait traversé le Voïd.

Et elle avait trouvé le Docteur. Ensemble, ils avaient sauvé la Terre. Ensemble, comme avant. Et Donna leur avait donné un sacré coup de main. Donna et l'autre Docteur. Celui né de la main du Gallifréen.

Et maintenant venait le temps des adieux. Rose vit partir Sarah-Jane, Jack, Martha et même Mickey. Elle le comprenait. Sa grand-mère était morte il y a peu de temps et elle ne serait jamais avec lui, surtout maintenant. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore le retenir là-bas ? Elle-même était persuadée de bientôt revenir dans cet Univers. Un dernier saut dans le monde de Pete pour y déposer Jackie et...

- Te revoilà chez toi.

Chez elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait donc ? Qu'elle resterait ici ? Alors là, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil.

- J'ai passé tout ce temps à te chercher. Je ne reste pas ici.

- Tu ne peux pas revenir. Nous avons sauvé l'Univers, mais ça avait un prix.

Il se tourna vers son double, l'air légèrement dégoûté et, ... Serait-ce de la jalousie qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux ?

- Le prix c'est lui. Il a détruit les Daleks. Il a commis un génocide. Il est trop dangereux pour rester seul.

- Alors tu m'abandonnes !

Cette apostrophe venait de derrière elle, de ce nouveau Docteur. Mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention.

- Exactement ! Tu es né dans la bataille, forgé dans la sang, la colère et la violence.

Elle avait peur de voir où voulait en venir le Gallifréen. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans rien dire. Il se retourna soudainement vers elle.

- Ça te rappelle quelqu'un ?

Oh oui ! Mais elle ne lui donnerait pas raison pour autant. Il n'avait pas le droit de choisir pour elle.

- Il est moi, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Et tu m'as rendu meilleur. Fais la même chose pour lui.

- Mais il n'est pas toi.

Non, il n'était pas l'homme merveilleux qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne connaissait pas ce nouveau Docteur.

- Il a besoin de toi. Il est moi.

Rose avait envie de lui hurler à la figure, mais sa colère la rendait muette. Cependant, dans sa tête, elle hurlait.

«Alors si tu as tant besoin de moi, pourquoi veux-tu me laisser là ? Nous ne sommes plus sur le satellite 5 Docteur. Tu n'as pas besoin de me renvoyer chez moi.»

Donna se mêla de la partie.

- Ne voyez-vous pas quel cadeau il vous fait ?

En quoi l'abandonner était-il un cadeau ? Rose était perplexe. Elle se retourna tout de même vers cet homme qui ressemblait tellement à celui qu'elle aimait. L'autre Docteur la regardait tristement, comme si ses paroles, son complet mépris envers lui, l'avait blessé. En le regardant elle prit conscience qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle avait transféré toute sa colère sur lui, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Donna le pressa.

- Aller, dites-lui !

- Je lui ressemble, je pense comme lui, j'ai les même souvenirs, les même pensées, le même lui. À l'exception que je n'ai qu'un coeur.

- Un seul coeur ?

Ce qui veux dire ?

- Je suis à moitié humain. Et spécialement en ce qui concerne l'âge. Je vieillirais et je ne me régénèrerais pas.

_« Je me régénère. Mais les Humains dégénèrent. Vous vieillissez et vous mourrez. Vous pouvez passer le reste de votre vie avec moi, mais je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie avec vous.»_

- Je n'ai qu'une seule vie... Rose Tyler.

Une seule vie ? Il semblait hésitant.

- Je pourrais la passer avec toi. Si tu veux.

Une seule vie. Pas de régénération. Avait-elle le droit d'y croire ? Un Docteur humain ? Comme elle ?

- Tu vas... Tu vas vieillir... En même temps que moi ?

- Ensemble.

Rose était de plus en plus confuse. Ensemble. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son torse, cherchant les battements familiers. Un rythme régulier résonnait sous sa main. Un rythme binaire auquel ne répondait aucun autre écho. Un seul coeur.

Soudain le TARDIS émit une plainte.

- On doit y aller. Cet Univers est sur le point de se refermer... Pour toujours.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas encore l'abandonner. Même si il lui laissait un autre lui... Humain.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas juste... Parce que le Docteur... C'est toi.

- Et je suis lui.

Son esprit était déjà assez confus comme ça et son coeur assez hésitant entre le Seigneur du Temps et l'Humain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

- D'accord. Vous deux. Répondez-moi. La dernière fois que j'étais sur cette plage, le pire jour de ma vie, quelle était la dernière chose que vous m'ayez dite ? Allez-y, dites-le !

Elle n'avait plus qu'à voir lequel des deux aurait le plus de courage. Et elle irait avec lui. Son coeur appartiendrait à celui qui serait le plus honnête avec elle.

- J'ai dit «Rose Tyler».

- Oui et quelle était la fin de la phrase ?

Dit-le, Docteur. S'il-te-plaît !

- Ai-je besoin de le dire ?

Il ne lui dirais rien. Déçue, elle se tourna vers l'autre Docteur. Les cartes et le coeur de Rose était entre ses mains.

- Et toi Docteur ? Quelle était la fin de la phrase ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha à son oreille. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre alors que les lèvres de ce Docteur qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'approchaient de son oreille.

- Rose Tyler. Je t'aime.

Et il s'éloigna un peu. Suffisamment pour fixer son regard. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Exactement comme il l'avait dit lorsque la faille se refermait il y avait presque deux ans maintenant. Petit à petit, comme libéré par ces trois petits mots, le coeur de Rose se remit à battre, à battre à un rythme endiablé. Ne pouvant se retenir face à cet aveu, les mains de la jeune femme saisirent le col de la veste de ce Docteur et l'attira pour un baiser passionné. C'était lui Son Docteur. C'était avec lui qu'elle passerait sa vie, comme elle aurait toujours dû le faire.

Un peu surpris au début, il répondit rapidement à son baiser. Aussi passionnément que cette fameuse nuit, après Krop Tor. Oublieux du monde qui les entouraient.

Soudain, le son du TARDIS fit sortir Rose de sa transe. Le Seigneur du Temps et Donna en avaient profité pour s'éclipser. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle se détacha de son Docteur pour courir après la cabine bleue. Mais il était trop tard. Elle fixait la fin de la dématérialisation quand une main familière vint prendre la sienne. Cette main qui complétait si bien la sienne. Une main qui lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois. Une main pleine de promesses.

Rose se tourna vers celui qu'elle aimait.

- Combien de temps resteras-tu avec moi ?

- Je resterais toujours.

Il se rapprocha et la serra dans ses bras. Se laissant bercer par ce seul coeur qui battait lui aussi à tout rompre, Rose saisit toute l'importance du cadeau que lui avait fait le Docteur, et elle s'abandonna entièrement à lui.

- Rose ! Je viens d'appeler ton père. Une voiture arrive de Torchwood Bergen pour venir nous chercher.

Se détachant difficilement de cette étreinte, Rose entraina le Docteur vers le bout de la plage. Elle ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet jusqu'au zeppelin. Elle avait encore l'esprit trop confus. Lui non plus ne dit pas un mot. Mais il ne la lâcha pas, caressant constamment la main de la jeune femme avec son pouce. Il ne la lâcha pas non plus des yeux.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils prirent place dans le zeppelin que son attitude changea. Oh très peu, pas suffisamment pour que Jackie le remarque, mais assez pour que Rose s'en inquiète.

- Vous allez rencontrer Tony. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous voir. Rose lui a raconté toutes vos aventures...

Le Docteur acquiesçait machinalement, posant tout de même quelques questions pour faire bonne figure, mais il ne suivait pas ce que Jackie disait. Rose se pencha alors vers lui et serra doucement sa main.

- Ça va ?

Se tournant vers elle, il se passa la main libre sur les yeux avant de lui répondre.

- Oui. Juste la fatigue de la méta-crise. Rien de méchant. Il faut juste que je m'habitue à ce nouveau corps.

Sa réponse ne convainquit pas Rose. Ne le quittant plus des yeux, elle entra elle aussi dans la conversation, soulageant ainsi son compagnon du lourd travail de relancer Jackie.

Cependant son état continua à se dégrader. Il semblait de plus en plus fatigué. Lors de l'atterrissage, il étouffa même un quinte de toux. Sèche et violente.

Le trajet entre Heathrow et le manoir Tyler était très court, mais suffisant pour qu'une sueur froide commence à apparaitre sur le visage du Docteur. Jackie ne semblait pas remarquer l'état de leur nouveau compagnon, mais Rose était de plus en plus inquiète. Et à juste titre. Lorsque la voiture se gara dans la cour, le Docteur fut pris de violents tremblements qui l'empêchaient de bouger.

- Docteur !

- Froid... Tellement froid.

Jackie, qui était rapidement sortie de la voiture fit demi-tour quand elle vit que personne ne la suivait.

- Alors, les amoureux... Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- J'en sais rien Maman.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas lui donner un indice, vous ?

Le regard que lança le Docteur à Jackie était très éloquent. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique. Pique qui aurait été particulièrement virulente si il n'était pas étouffé par sa toux et ses tremblements.

- Fermez la Jackie !

- Il n'a vraiment pas changé. C'est bien lui, ça. Pas de doutes possibles.

Rose commençait vraiment à paniquer et se mit à hurler sur sa mère.

- Va chercher Papa. Dépêche-toi !

Une plainte d'agonie s'échappa des lèvres du Docteur et toute l'attention de la jeune femme se reporta sur lui.

- Je suis là, Docteur. Dès que Pete arrive, on va rentrer et s'occuper de toi. D'accord ?

Le visage qu'il tourna vers elle était déformé par la douleur, mais parmi toutes les brumes qui devaient peser sur lui, elle put voir dans ses yeux tout son amour et toute sa reconnaissance. C'était une expression qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle se retint bravement. Il avait besoin d'elle, ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de craquer.

- Je suis là Rose.

- Papa ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! Il ne peux plus bouger.

- Ok.

Pete fit rapidement le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière du compagnon de Rose. Le plus précautionneusement possible, il aida le nouvel humain à s'extirper du véhicule et, une fois celui-ci sorti, il passa un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir. Sa fille le rejoint rapidement et l'aida pour avancer vers le perron. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte. La main de Rose avait rapidement retrouvé sa place dans celle du Docteur quand elle l'avait rejoint mais, à quelques mètres de l'entrée, il serra sa main tellement fort qu'il fit mal.

- Docteur !

Et il perdit connaissance. Pete ralenti la chute de sa fille et de son compagnon avant de l'attraper sous les bras.

- Rose, attrape lui les pieds. On va l'installer dans le salon et...

- Non. On va dans ma chambre.

- Elle est beaucoup plus éloignée que le salon.

- Peut-être, mais il sera mieux installé dans un vrai lit, avec une vrai couverture, un vrai oreiller. Et il sera plus facile de s'occuper de lui.

Grognant doucement, Pete céda tout de même. Après de longues minutes à essayer de monter le Docteur à l'étage sans le blesser plus, le père et la fille réussirent à l'installer dans le lit de la jeune femme. Jackie arriva derrière eux, portant un pyjama - à rayures bleues et blanches - et une robe de chambre d'un bleu foncé.

- Maman ! À qui sont ces vêtements ?

- À ton père !

Rose fixait le pyjama et la robe de chambre en repensant à leur aventure à Noël, après la régénération du Gallifréen. Si elle n'était pas si inquiète, elle aurait rit de la situation. La voix de Pete, la ramena bien vite à la réalité.

- Un problème ?

- Non, non. Maman... Tu peux ... ?

- Quoi ?

- Pendant qu'on le change.

- Encore ?

- Maman !

- D'accord, d'accord !

Jackie partie, Rose et son père entreprirent de passer le pyjama au Docteur. Une fois l'homme changé, Pete s'éclipsa.

- Je vais appeler Owen.

Rose acquiesça distraitement, son attention de nouveau totalement focalisée sur son compagnon. Elle remonta la couverture sur ce corps malade et grimpa sur le lit à ses côtés.

- Docteur.

Il continuait à trembler et gémissait faiblement. Ses symptômes étaient très semblables à ceux qu'il avait eu à endurer après sa régénération. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui arriver, lui qui était privé du petit tour de magie des Seigneurs du Temps ? Une tasse de thé lui serait-elle bénéfique ? S'éloignant avec difficulté, la jeune femme descendit tout de même à la cuisine pour lui préparer une tasse de ce breuvage.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas de changement.

- Pete a appelé Owen. Il arrivera d'ici peu de temps.

Rose ne répondit pas et saisit la théière pour la remplir d'eau et la placer sur la gazinière.

- Tu veux du thé à cette heure ?

- C'est pour lui, Maman.

- Oh, tu veux dire que c'est comme la dernière fois ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Et elle éclata en sanglots. En quelques pas, sa mère était près d'elle et la serrait dans ses bras.

- Je vais le perdre, Maman !

- Mais à quel point est-il humain ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je le perd ?

- Chut ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Aller sèche-moi ces larmes.

Rose s'exécuta. Sa mère avait raison. Pleurer ne l'avancerait à rien. En séchant ses larmes, elle plaça un sachet de thé dans la tasse que Jackie lui tendit et versa l'eau quand la bouilloire se mit à siffler. Puis, n'étant pas sûr qu'il puisse volontairement boire la boisson, Rose saisit une bonne poignée de sucres.

- Tu es allée le voir ?

- Pas encore.

- Il...

Jackie fut interrompue par la voix de son mari.

- Entre Owen. Il est à l'étage.

Faisant attention de ne pas renverser la tasse et son contenu, Rose se précipita à la suite du médecin. Elle arriva peu de temps après lui et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'elle pouvait sur son compagnon. Une fois cela fait, elle posa la tasse et les sucres sur la table de nuit et laissa Owen faire son travail.

- Je serais à côté.

Elle quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'à côté.

Ouvrant la porte doucement, elle se glissa vers le petit lit tout proche. Se mettant à genoux, elle regarda le petit garçon qui dormait à poing fermés. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle caressa les cheveux de ce petit homme, son coeur gonflé de joie de le revoir.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Elle n'avait pas parlé fort, mais il ouvrit les yeux et fixa la jeune femme avec insistance. Alors, elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa tête.

- Rendors-toi. Il est tard.

Le petit garçon ne disait rien, mais il continuait à la fixer.

- Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme.

Avec un sourire, il accepta de fermer les yeux et Rose serra sa petit main dans la sienne. Pour quand Owen sorti, il dormait de nouveau à poings fermés. Se dégageant avec le plus grand soin, la jeune femme rejoignit le médecin. Celui-ci l'attendait sur le palier.

- Alors ?

- Physiquement, il n'a rien.

- Rien ? Alors... ?

- Pour le moment, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est traiter ça comme une grippe. Des vitamines et beaucoup d'eau. J'ai réussi à lui faire boire quelques gorgées de thé, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. Si il n'a pas reprit connaissance d'ici demain, rappelle-moi et je le mettrais sous perfusion.

- Et si son état continu à se dégrader ?

- On avisera à ce moment-là. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter trop vite.

La jeune femme acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincue.

- Ça va aller, toi ?

- Oui.

- Il faudra le surveiller cette nuit.

- OK.

Owen la scruta encore quelques secondes avant de partir. Rose sentait bien qu'il la trouvait trop fatiguée et qu'il n'avait rien osé dire. Il faut dire qu'il était habitué au tempérament de la jeune femme. Et quel était le sort de ceux qui la contrariait. Sa colère était plus dangereuse que n'importe quel ouragan. Et celui qui perdait sa confiance ne la retrouvait jamais.

Rose rejoint bien vite son Docteur et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il tremblait toujours, mais de sa bouche s'échappait les plaintes résultant d'un cauchemar. La main de la jeune femme vint trouver celle de son compagnon, et elle la caressa doucement.

- Je suis là Docteur.

Ces simples gestes et paroles eurent l'air de le calmer. Alors, la jeune femme entreprit d'humidifier un sucre et de le placer dans la bouche du Docteur. Puis, sa main venant de nouveau trouver celle de son compagnon, elle s'installa plus confortablement à ses côtés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Elle courrait à perdre haleine. Elle l'avait entendu. Le TARDIS. Son Docteur n'était pas loin. Arrivant en haut de la rue, elle s'arrêta. Il était là. Il lui tournait le dos, mais soudain, il se retourna. Rose vit très bien le sourire qui étira ses lèvres quand il la vit et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Plus que quelques mètres. Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres qui la séparait de lui. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle se mit à courir vers lui. Et lui se mit à courir vers elle. À chaque pas, elle sentait son coeur battre plus fort, et ce n'était en rien à cause de sa course folle. Plus que quelques pas avant de se retrouver dans ces bras familiers._

_- EXTERMINER !_

_Elle tourna alors la tête et elle le vit. Le Dalek ! Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que le Docteur l'avait vu aussi. Tout se passa très vite. Le Dalek tira sur son ancien ennemi qui n'avait pu arrêter sa course, et, malheureusement, ne le rata pas. Le coeur de Rose s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar horrible duquel elle se réveillerait bientôt ! Accélérant sa course, elle arriva près du Gallifréen peu de temps après sa chute. Son visage était si pâle !_

_- Je te tiens ! Il t'a manqué._

_Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai et il savait très bien que ce monstre ne l'avait pas raté. Mais le seul fait de penser qu'il pourrait partir était intolérable. Alors, ravalant ses larmes, Rose se concentra sur la seule chose qui était importante : Lui. Il n'y avait plus de rue, plus de Donna, plus de Jack. Rien que Lui, le Docteur, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout._

_À peine conscient, le Docteur lui sourit quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il était trop conscient des mains de sa compagne sur lui, de son visage inquiet au-dessus du sien._

_- Rose..._

_- Salut !_

_Elle lui souriait aussi. Oh, comme ce sourire lui avait manqué !_

_- Ça fait un bout de temps !_

_- Oui. J'ai été occupée !_

_Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il poussa un grognement de douleur. Et Rose se mit à pleurer._

_- Ne meurs pas ! Oh mon Dieu, ne meurs pas ! Oh mon Dieu, ne meurs pas..._

_Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ce chemin, avoir vu tout ce qu'elle avait vu pour le voir mourir dans ses bras. Elle refusait qu'il abandonne et qu'il meurt._

_«Docteur, je t'interdis de me laisser. Pas maintenant !»_

Rose se réveilla en sursaut. Se rendant compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se passa les mains sur le visage. La lumière du jour entrait dans la chambre, tamisée par les légers rideaux. Dans sa hâte de la veille, elle avait oublié de tirer ses double-rideaux. Se retournant vers celui qui partagerait dorénavant sa vie, Rose vit tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Et qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Se maudissant de s'être endormie et de l'avoir laissé sans surveillance, Rose se précipita et posa sa main sur la poitrine du Docteur. Son coeur battait toujours, fort et clair. Poussant un léger soupir de soulagement, elle se laissa aller à détailler son visage, désormais au repos. Il avait l'air si fragile quand il dormait.

La jeune femme laissa sa main remonter vers la joue du Docteur. Il avait dû tellement transpirer que sa peau était glacée. Doucement son pouce imprima quelques cercles sur cette joue qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Remontant la couverture sur lui, elle vit que sa tasse était vide. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front désormais exempt de toute fièvre et sortit de la chambre.

Le couloir était calme. Personne ne devait être levé. Le plus silencieusement possible, Rose descendit à la cuisine et se mit à préparer un nouveau thé.

- Aucun changement ?

Rose sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de sa mère.

- Maman ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux. Enfin j'espère. Il n'a plus de fièvre. Où est Papa ?

- Il se repose. Il s'est levé toutes les deux heures pour le faire boire.

- Papa s'est occupé de lui ?

- On avait peur que tu sois trop fatiguée.

Rose sourit. Il n'avait pas passé la nuit sans surveillance.

- Merci, Maman.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes le temps que l'eau chauffe, puis que le thé infuse, et Rose remonta dans sa chambre.

Doucement, elle remonta la tête du Docteur et présenta la tasse à ses lèvres. Faisant couler avec précaution le liquide chaud dans sa bouche, la jeune femme s'aperçut avec bonheur qu'il déglutissait sans effort. Elle lui donna encore une gorgée de thé avant de reposer la tasse et de s'asseoir au pied du lit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une petite tête aux cheveux bruns se fit voir.

- Je peux venir ?

Riant légèrement, Rose tapota le matelas devant elle. Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et, voyant que Rose était assise en tailleur, vint prendre place au creux formé par ses genoux.

- Tu me racontes une histoire ?

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais dans l'Univers d'où tu viens ?

Rose inspira profondément avant de commencer.

- La première fois que je suis arrivée dans le bon Univers, je me suis rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai ressenti une étrange vibration en arrivant. Comme si le TARDIS pleurait. J'étais arrivée peu de temps après que le Docteur et moi avions été séparés. Et quand je suis restée coincée dans l'Univers dans lequel nous vivons, juste après qu'il m'ai dit au-revoir, je savais que le TARDIS ne pleurait pas. Quelque chose avait été changé. Quelqu'un avait manipulé les lignes temporelles. Alors, quand je suis revenue dans mon Univers, une invasion alienne avait eu lieu et le Docteur avait réussi à l'en empêcher. Mais, j'étais arrivée trop tard. Quand j'ai trouvé le lieu où le Docteur était, Unit en sortait un corps.

- Son corps ?

- Oui. Et j'ai rencontré une femme, Donna Noble. J'ai ressenti la même vibration qu'en arrivant. Et le TARDIS m'envoya différentes images de cette femme. Des images de ses aventures avec le Docteur. On avait manipulé la ligne temporelle de Donna. Il fallait que tout redevienne normal. Alors je l'ai rejointe à différentes époques de sa nouvelle vie, des époques où la Terre a eu besoin du Docteur et où il aurait dû sauver le monde.

- C'est le TARDIS qui t'as dit les époques ?

- Oui, je revenais toujours la voir. Avant de voir Donna. Et quand elle me voyait, elle semblait reprendre un peu de vie. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à convaincre Donna.

Et Rose continua son histoire. Le petit garçon l'écoutait avec une grande attention.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Rose ! Sa chère Rose l'avait retrouvé. Elle avait réussi là où lui avait échoué. Oh comme ses coeurs s'étaient gonflés de joie quand il l'avait aperçu en haut de cette rue. Il était aussi heureux qu'après l'avoir retrouvée, après avoir vaincu la Bête sur Krop Tor. Krop Tor !_

_«- Vous deux ! Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Oh... Une équipe de légende.»_

_Et ils étaient partis. Passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de sa compagne, le Docteur l'avait attirée à lui. Il avait été tellement égoïste de se détacher dans ce puits. L'appel du vide avait été le plus fort. Il était comme ça, il détestait ne pas avoir la solution à un mystère. Même si ça signifiait sa mort._

_«- Si vous rétablissez le contact... Si vous parlez à Rose. Juste dites lui... Dites lui...»_

_Il aurait pu le dire. Trois petits mots, très simples. Mais non, il était lâche._

_«- Oh ! Elle sait...»_

_Et il s'était détaché. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait devenir sans lui. Et il s'en voulait. Oh comme il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée. Encore ! Alors il la serrait contre lui. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui._

_Soudain, Rose leva les yeux vers lui._

_«- Il a dit que je mourrais dans la bataille ?_

_- Il a menti !»_

_Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse disparaitre de sa vie. Il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ayant fini ce qu'il faisait, il tourna la tête vers elle. Pour découvrir qu'elle pleurait._

_«- Rose ?_

_- J'ai cru vous avoir perdu !»_

_Et, passant ses bras autour du cou du Gallifréen, elle s'était serrée plus fort contre lui. Il ne supportait pas de la voir triste et la serra plus fort._

_«- Jamais.»_

_Doucement, elle lui avait embrassé la joue. Doucement elle avait tourné son visage vers lui et avait caressé ses lèvres avec les siennes. Et il avait répondu. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur. Mais il aimait tellement goûter les lèvres de la jeune femme. Et cette fois-ci, elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Alors il lui répondit. Parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il en avait assez d'être lâche, et parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre. Sa main libre glissa doucement dans dans la chevelure blonde de son amie et celle qui lui tenait la taille intensifia doucement sa pression, entrainant le corps de la jeune femme dans une étreinte plus profonde, appuyant leur baiser. La tempête approchait et il sentait que quelque chose tenterait de la lui prendre. Alors, il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Rose._

Une voix lui parvenait à travers la brume du sommeil, une voix familière.

- Et je l'ai retrouvé. Il était là dans la rue.

Rose !

Captant du coin de l'oeil un mouvement, Rose s'interrompit et reporta son attention sur le Docteur. Et elle ne s'était pas trompé, il tourna la tête vers elle en grognant.

- Hello !

Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se réveillait. Il était tiré d'affaire. Les yeux encore fatigués, il lui sourit tout de même.

- Hello !

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le petit garçon qui avait pris place entre les genoux de la jeune femme.

- Oh, et voilà sûrement Tony !

Le garçon le regarda bizarrement avant de se tourner vers Rose.

- Pourquoi il m'appelle Tony ?

La jeune femme sembla soudain très gênée et se pinça les lèvres.

- Tu veux bien sortir s'il-te-plaît ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois avoir une conversation de grande personne.

- Mais...

Devant le regard de la jeune femme, le petit garçon mystérieux obtempéra et sortit, suivi des yeux par le Docteur.

- Et que je ne te trouve pas à écouter derrière la porte !

Percevant un grognement agacé aussitôt suivi par des bruits de pas, le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais son attention se reporta bien vite sur Rose.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La question de Rose le pris au dépourvu.

- Le lien avec le TARDIS. Il a disparu si soudainement de mon esprit que ça m'a fait un choc.

- Et tu réagis comme après ta dernière régénération ?

- Oui ?

La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Docteur ?

- Rien.

- Ce n'est pas la perte du lien avec le TARDIS. Ça nous est déjà arrivé, et ça ne t'as jamais fait ça.

Passant la main sur sa nuque, le Docteur tenta de lui expliquer autrement les raisons de son état.

- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment perdu contact avec le TARDIS, même quand nous le croyions perdu...

- Je l'entends encore, quand je me concentre.

Un peu étonné, le nouvel humain leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Si elle sentait leur ancien vaisseau, il ne pouvait pas essayer de lui faire croire que lui ne le sentait plus. Alors, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement pour lui parler. Rose l'aida à se relever avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Donna.

- Quoi Donna ?

- Elle ne se souvient plus de moi. C'est avec elle que j'ai perdu le lien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- La méta-crise est un phénomène complexe. Tellement complexe que les Seigneurs du Temps l'utilisaient seulement en cas d'urgence. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont ressuscité Rassilon et le Maitre.

- Le Maitre ?

- Longue histoire. Enfin, le nouvel être créé est lié psychiquement à la personne qui a fusionné son ADN avec l'ADN du propriétaire du membre à partir duquel on est né.

Rose était légèrement largué, mais elle ne dit rien. Si elle l'interrompait, il ne finirait pas son explication, préférant oublier ce qu'il pouvait être arrivé à Donna.

- J'étais donc lié à Donna. Mais la méta-crise n'était pas prévue pour être réalisée entre deux espèces différentes. Surtout entre un Seigneur du Temps et un humain. Vos cerveaux ne sont pas prévu pour accueillir notre savoir. Ils brûleraient si c'était le cas.

- C'est ce qui est arrivé à Donna ?

- Non. Enfin oui, sauf qu'il l'a sauvé. Mais il a dû effacer toute trace de lui, enfin de moi, enfin, de nous. Et si elle se rappelle...

- Elle mourra ?

- Oui. Le lien d'une méta-crise n'est pas sensé être rompu. Ça n'a jamais été fait avant. Sa régénération ayant eu lieu moins de dix heures plus tôt, je devais contenir encore une bonne quantité d'énergie régénératrice. C'est ça qui a dû me protéger.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se cala plus confortablement dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais, le Docteur étant le Docteur, son esprit ne cessait d'errer à cent à l'heure et il revint rapidement sur le cas du petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré quelques instants plus tôt.

- Qui est-il ?

Rose s'éloigna de lui, il était réticent à la laisser partir, mais elle agissait toujours ainsi quand elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, quand tu es venu me dire au revoir à Bad Wolf Bay, je t'avais dit que ma mère était enceinte.

- Oui ?

- Ne m'interrompt pas s'il-te-plaît.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un vague geste de la tête. Mais elle n'avait pu le voir, elle évitait de le regarder. Levant légèrement la tête, Rose dévia son regard vers la droite.

- Je... Je t'ai menti. Enfin, pas tout à fait maman était bien enceinte. D'un petit garçon qu'elle a appelé Tony. Il me ressemble beaucoup. Apparemment, j'étais comme lui à son âge.

Le Docteur ne voulait pas l'interrompre, mais elle avait tendance à éluder la question.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- J'étais enceinte aussi.

- Oh.

- De quatre mois.

- Oh !

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie envers celui qui avait pu mettre son humaine enceinte. Il ne voulait pas que Rose s'en rende compte - après tout elle avait le droit de refaire sa vie - mais il avait du mal à l'accepter. Cependant, elle daigna enfin le regarder, un peu étonnée de sa réaction.

- Où est son père ?

Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de Rose. Ce sourire fit se serrer les coeurs - pardon LE coeur, nouvelle anatomie, il faudra qu'il s'habitue - du Docteur.

- En face de moi.

Un peu étonné, il regarda partout autour de lui avant de finalement comprendre. L'idée que cet enfant puisse être de lui le fit sourire, mais il demanda tout de même silencieusement confirmation. Rose, sans se départir de son sourire, roula des yeux avant de répondre.

- Qui d'autre ?

Rose rayonnait de joie. Mais, une question vint assombrir le tableau et le Docteur perdit son sourire.

- Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ce jour-là ?

- Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais su ?

- J'aurais tout fait pour revenir vous chercher.

- Et à quels risques ? Les Univers auraient pu être détruits.

- Mais ça valait la peine de prendre le risque.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Rose alors qu'elle secouait la tête dans un signe de négation. Aussitôt il lui prit la main et l'attira dans ses bras. La serrant contre lui, il lui caressa le dos dans un geste de réconfort.

- Non seulement les Univers auraient pu s'effondrer et basculer dans le Voïd...

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le frisson qui parcouru Rose quand elle évoqua le Voïd. Il la comprenait parfaitement. Cette période de leur vie le faisait encore souffrir.

- Mais la dernière fois que nous avons changé d'Univers, le TARDIS s'est crashé et...

Elle pleurait franchement maintenant et elle enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de continuer.

- Si elle s'était crashée de nouveau et que tu... Que tu ne t'en sois pas sorti... Je n'aurais pas pu me le pardonner.

- Chut. Je suis là maintenant.

Déposant un léger baiser sur les cheveux dorés de sa compagne, il continua de la rassurer de sa présence. La voir pleurer le faisait toujours souffrir. Et elle le connaissait si bien. Elle avait vite compris qu'il risquerait tout pour elle et leur enfant, de sa vie jusqu'à l'existence même de leurs Univers.

Au bout de longues minutes, Rose se dégagea pour lui faire face de nouveau. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes avant de continuer.

- Il sait tout de toi. Il te ressemble beaucoup. Il a deux ans et possède déjà ton intelligence. Il nous a même aidé à concevoir le canon dimensionnel. Je n'étais pas d'accord au début mais... Un incident m'a fait changé d'avis.

- Quel incident ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- À la garderie, ... Tu sais comment sont les enfants, et particulièrement leurs parents. Il est revenu un soir le visage fermé. Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait il m'a assuré qu'il allait bien. Ça ne te rappelle personne ?

Le Docteur se gratta l'oreille un peu distraitement.

- Et bien...

Rose pouffa avant de continuer.

- Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et refusait de me parler. Je n'ai su le fin mot de l'histoire que grâce à Tony. Les enfants se moquaient de lui car il n'avait pas de père. Et maman m'a dit que d'autres mères avaient fait certaines allusions pas très flatteuses envers moi, ni très discrètes.

Le Docteur se raidit. La tension qu'elle voyait, elle la connaissait parfaitement. Il redevenait Celui qui amène la Tempête. Alors, saisissant la main de son compagnon dans un geste de réconfort, elle se dépêcha de continuer.

- Ce n'est que la nuit qu'il m'en a parlé. Je l'ai entendu pleurer, il pensait que je dormirais, et je l'ai rejoint. Il voulait connaitre son père. Il voulait te voir, savoir que tu étais celui que je lui ai décrit et pas un beau conte pour lui cacher la vérité. Alors, comme on n'avançait pas sur le canon, il nous a aidé. C'est grâce à lui que je t'ai retrouvé.

Le coeur du Docteur se gonfla de fierté.

- Et il a ... Deux coeurs ?

- Non, un seul. Ça veut dire qu'il sera comme toi ?

- Impossible à dire. Seul le temps nous le dira. Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

La langue de Rose passa la barrière de ses dents alors qu'un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres.

- On a longtemps hésité. Je voulais un nom qui me rappelle son père. Maman était très emballée par Jack. Mais, finalement, j'ai choisi... Alonso. Alonso Tyler.

Le Docteur était émerveillé.

- Oh brillant. Rose Tyler, tu es brillante.

Et, emporté dans son élan, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Au bout de longues minutes, à bout de souffle, Rose rompit le baiser en riant.

- Alonso ?

Des pas rapides se firent entendre, et en quelques secondes, leur fils avait retrouvé sa place entre les genoux de sa mère.

- Alors c'est toi mon père ?

- Yep.

Le petit garçon sembla considérer l'idée pendant un moment avant de venir trouver refuge dans les bras du Docteur. Celui-ci caressa les cheveux de son fils pendant quelques instants, toujours émerveillé par la révélation de sa compagne. Il y avait un peu plus de deux ans, il avait cru faire une erreur avec Rose. Mais une si belle erreur. Aux conséquences tellement merveilleuses. Il avait de nouveau une famille.

Rose se joignit à lui avant de s'adresser à Alonso.

- Grand-mère t'as donné ton petit-déjeuner ?

- Non, je voulais attendre un peu.

- Grand-mère ? Jackie doit détester.

Rose n'eut pas le temps de répondre, leur fils le fit à sa place.

- Yep. Elle préfère que je l'appelle Jackie. Mais j'aime bien la taquiner. Alors je l'appelle grand-mère. Tu as déjeuné toi ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Papa a été malade cette nuit.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui. Et si on allait le prendre ce petit déjeuner ?

Le Docteur vit l'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de Rose.

- Tu es sûr que tu peux te lever ?

- Sûr et certain. Molto Bene.

Alonso se dépêcha de se lever et le Docteur le suivit rapidement.

- Je veux des bananes pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Très bonne idée. Alors... Allons-y Alonso !

* * *

Alors, un chapitre un petit peu long, mais je ne savais pas du tout où le couper. Je sais que ce genre de fic a déjà été écrite de nombreuses fois, mais à force d'en lire, cette idée m'est venue. Elle sera probablement l'objet d'une suite.

Et j'espère que mon explication de la méta-crise ne vous a pas trop gêné. C'est la seule explication "logique" à laquelle j'ai pu penser. Et je ne connais pas bien les Classics, donc j'espère que ce passage ne vous aura pas trop dérangé.

À bientôt.

SFgirl


End file.
